1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority of European Application No. 044 50 184.9, filed Oct. 1, 2004, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a microphone system, and in particular, to a microphone system for use with hands-free devices.
3. Related Art
A microphone system may produce high quality sound; however, the directional characteristics or patterns of the microphone system may need to be adjusted and changed during operation. The directional characteristics may indicate a relative sensitivity of the microphone system to approaching sound. The microphone system may pick up sound from all directions or from some directions. Alternatively, the microphone system may pick up sound coming from a front or from a lateral location. Because the microphone system may be used in a moving space such as automobiles, airplanes, etc. and with moving objects such as singers, actors, etc, the microphone system should be compact and/or inconspicuous. For instance, the microphone system may be mounted on shirts of singers and actors. In addition, the microphone system also should be robust and resistant to vibrations and mechanical impacts.